


Dan Vs Emotions

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, angst for fluff, burgerphile parking lot, cartoon characters swearing, exploded bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving to Burgerphile Dan finally acknowledges that he is alone.</p><p>*first Dan vs. fanfic I've ever made so i kinda think it sucks ass, but i dunno, tell me what you think!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan Vs Emotions

“Ugh, Chris I’m starving, buy me food.” he stood up and brushed the soot off his pants, kicking a brick to the side, a brick that came from an exploded bakery. 

“Why didn’t you just grab something from the bakery before it exploded?” he looked at his scraped up elbow and picked up a burnt cookie on the ground. 

“You know damn well that most of those cakes and cookies had dairy in them.”

“Oh yeah… that’s why you blew it up.” he rolled his eyes and took a bite of the cookie, “I don’t understand why you destroy things just because you don’t like them, you know others enjoy it right?”

“Shut up Chris.” he limped to the car and opened the door “Hurry up.” 

“I’m coming, Jeeze.” he scooped up a box of doughnuts and opened the box, he sauntered over to the car and opened the door, peering in and buckling himself in. 

“Why do you still use seatbelts? They’re for little kids.” 

“They’re the law.”

“Whatever.” he stayed silent and looked out the window, frowning. Plotting.  
The whole car ride was silent, no words from Chris, no radio, and no rants. Chris drove towards the drive thru and unbuckled himself.

“I want a burger, not a cheeseburger, a burger. And that’s it.”

“Okay.” as he spoke into the speaker he fidgeted to get his wallet out of his pocket.

“With lots of ketchup, I will strangle you if you don’t ask for ketchup.”

Chris smiled and looked at Dan “I know you wouldn’t. Because if you did you would starve, and you would have to walk everywhere.”

“I never said I would kill you.” Dan stayed quiet while Chris ordered the food.

“A burger with no cheese, aaaaand-“

Dan frowned and leaned forward “DON’T FORGET THE DAMN KETCHUP!”

Chris sighed and spoke quietly “And ketchup…”

“Idiot.” Dan crossed his arms and mumbled.

Chris extended his blackened and scraped up arm out of the car and grabbed the food, exchanging it for the green paper in his hand. “I’m surprised my wallet didn’t get lost in that explosion…”

“Who cares? Give me my food.” Dan smiled as he picked the burger out of the bag, “Park over there, I don’t wanna go home yet.” 

Chris drove out to the parking lot and parked the car under a streetlight, he turned off the car and grabbed the bag from in between them.

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” Dan pulled his notebook out of his back pocket and flipped it open to inspect the pages for targets. 

“I’m going to have a nice, relaxing day, hiking with Elise.”

Dan groaned and crossed his arms “I’ve told you once and I’ve told you a thousand times, you should never have married Elise, I mean how else are you going to help me with revenge if you’re with that Jerk you call a wife?”

“I don’t understand why you don’t like Elise, she’s helped you with your stupid schemes too.”

“She ruins everything! My revenge, my plans! EVERTHING!” he took another bite of his burger “I can’t even hang out with my best friend without her making plans over mine.”

Chris choked a little on his food when he heard those words, he coughed and laughed “Wow, we’re actually friends, I never thought you’d say that.”

“Shut up Chris.”

Chris pondered what Dan had said before that, he didn’t want to go home… why didn’t he want to go home? He looked over at Dan, and there he sat staring out the window up at the sky, he wasn’t eating anymore, just staring. “Hey Dan,” he put a hand on his shoulder “Are you okay? You seem upset…”

“I’m fine, Chris.” he picked up his burger and put it on Chris’s lap, signaling that he was done.

“… You aren’t fine, tell me what’s wrong.” Dan’s awkward vibe began to upset Chris, he had never seen Dan this way, he knew him as the guy that would rant about something if it bothered him, and not keeping it away the way he was doing now. 

Dan closed his eyes and mumbled quietly, facing away from Chris,  
“… have you ever felt completely alone, Chris?”

 

He took his hand off of Dan’s shoulder and put down his food “Dan we all feel alone sometimes, even if there are people right next to you.” he waited for a response “I have time Dan, I can listen, and I promise I won’t tell Elise anything that is said or done in this car if you don’t want me to.”

Dan looked at Chris, tears welling up in his eyes he coughed and looked at his shoes “Alright.”

Chris’s eyes widened, he was so surprised by this sudden burst of emotion coming from Dan… he had never seen him cry before.

“Ever since… the last time I saw Hortense… I’ve felt like shit.” he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand “EW, tears.” 

Chris giggled at his remark and spoke calmly “You know Dan, there are more fish in the sea, and you just gotta find the right one. That’s how I found Elise!” 

“But I… I… felt warmly towards her, in a way that I don’t know how to describe.” 

“Love?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Dan, you must learn to forget-“

“HOW CAN I FORGET?! WE ARE SITTING IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE PLACE WHERE WE MET, CHRIS!” he leaned back in his seat and began to sob quietly, turned away from Chris. 

Chris knew not what to do, he didn’t know how to calm Dan down, and he never knew that he was so unhappy. “I know Dan, but please try to understand that you’ve got to learn to let go of the past…”

The short raven-haired man pouted, “Never.” he looked at Chris and stepped out of the car.

“Hey, Dan, where are you going?!” Chris hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Dan, “Hey, uh, Dan?” 

“Go home, Chris.”

“No, as a friend I want to know what is wrong and I want to know how to help.” he grabbed the back of Dan’s shirt and turned him around, “Stop walking away and talk to me Dan!”

“WHATEVER! JUST TAKE ME HOME ALREADY!”

Chris put a hand on his hip “Not until you elaborate.” they started walking back to the car. 

As Dan plopped back down into the velvet seat he crossed his arms, putting his feet up on the dashboard in front of him.

“Dan?”

“I hate how much time you spend with Elise instead of helping me.”

“But Dan, I’m always around you, I’m almost never with Elise.”

“You’re still with her too much for my liking.”

Chris didn’t entirely know what he meant, but he sort of understood, “Well, I do need to spend time with Elise sometimes, she’s my wife.”

“THAT’S WHY YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE MARRIED HER, YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU’RE SUPPOSE TO BE NEXT TO ME ALL THE TIME HELPING ME SERVE WELL DESERVED REVENGE, INSTEAD OF BEING WITH THAT BITCH.” 

Chris smiled and stared at Dan and put an arm around him “It’s alright Dan, I’ll always stand by you.” he sat there hugging Dan, when he felt small movements and sniffling noises, Dan was crying again. “How long has he kept these feelings away, and how did we get from talking about Hortense to talking about me?” 

After a short period of time Dan started to calm down, but he didn’t move, he just sat there letting Chris hold him, “I still don’t want to go home…” he thought

Chris finally let Dan go and looked into his bottle green eyes, he suddenly felt a strange urge just then, he pondered all the emotion of this single night and came to a conclusion; Dan is lonely, and he needs someone. He bit his lip and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dan’s, he put his thumb on Dan’s chin and gently opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside, he pulled away from the kiss quickly, as he acknowledged who it was… he blushed and covered his face, screaming into the palm of his hands.

Dan, also blushing, spit saliva out of the window “That was gross, we just ate Chris, and now all the food you just ate is in my mouth.” his brain was disgusted, while his heart was beating for more. “See, that’s another reason why you shouldn’t have married her either, I knew you were gay, I knew she was just a cover up!”

“DAN! I’M NOT GAY I-“  
He stopped and calmed down, “What happened in this car, stays in this car, alright?”

“It better, I don’t want Elise to know that I was crying.” 

Chris put the keys in the ignition and started the car, driving down the road he thought about the kiss, and started to blush again.

Sitting quietly in the car again, no words from Chris, no radio, no rants, Dan looked over at Chris, and smiled.


End file.
